Chapter 6,5
by Amazing-meeeeee
Summary: M rated snippet from my original fic "Golden Eyes". Clary and Jace engage in a amorous activity together (;)) Just put up for fun, please read/review. Oneshot.


**H****ey guys!**

**This is rated M for a reason, there's a lemon. Not too descriptive though. I don't know why I decided to do this in Jace's POV. I think it's because in the fanfic this is taken from I did the before and after scene in Clary's POV. **

**This is a scene that I didn't write into my other story "Golden Eyes" If you haven't read that you may want to go read (and review please) for this to make more sense. But anyway here you go, but this is only my second lemon and I didn't post my first one so please go easy on me. **

**Love y'all's:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.5<p>

* * *

><p>This is Clary's apartment.<p>

I'm completely certain, I've checked the address she sent me in form of text almost 50 times but I'm still worried of what's going to happen when this door is opened.

Of course I got here early. Not because I was extremely eager to see Clary. Mostly the horrible want to not be late. I hate being late.

Bringing my fist up to the door I knock clearly and then shove my hands back in my pockets to avoid fidgeting.

Then the door opens.

This reveals Clary, with her wide and bright eyes that I immediately stare into carefully.

Clary hasn't changed since the last time I saw her. Well, technically the last time was a couple of days ago, but I really didn't get a good look at her. Mostly because of how much shock I was in with seeing Clary standing in our kitchen.

"Hi." She says softly. Almost in a whisper, but I hear it loud and clear as the silence she just broke was unbearable.

Clary's hair falls into her eyes and she pushes it away quickly, the longing to do that for her becomes completely overwhelming. I just want to touch her. With her perfect hair and soft lips and the way she used say my name.

"Hey." I reply carefully. Clary wraps the sweater she's wearing around herself tighter as if she's cold.

She looks bony. Not in a bad way. But the muscle she gained while we trained together has evidently been lost and she looks like she hasn't slept very well in ages. I probably don't look as great as I used to though- I haven't gotten a good night's rest in 5 years.

Clary's still beautiful though.

Completely beautiful.

"Jace I-" But I can't help myself, I can't handle the way she's looking at me.

So I kiss her.

But I panic when I feel her stiffen in shock. This wasn't expected, I didn't know this would happen either. I begin to pull away, trying to savour the taste of Clary's lips but instead I feel her arms wrap around the back of my neck, which presses our lips together nicely.

She's kissing me back.

We relax into each other and the kissing quickly becomes very heated.

I gently push Clary's back to the wall, trying to be gentle and remembering how fragile she is and how easily she could break. But the ravaging kisses we're sharing and everything else Clary has ever done all suggests bravery. She's so strong.

The breaths we take between kisses are short and ring through my ears. The softest gasping noise coming from Clary's mouth whenever we disconnect for a second.

Realizing how she's struggling to kiss me because of our difference in height, I pick her up, pressing her back against the wall and gripping her thighs tightly. Clary hooks her legs around my hips and I feel her arms wrap around my neck, which pulls her up, we can kiss freely now.

"Jace." I hear her gasp my name. Part of it I think may be arousal and uncontrollable. This makes me smirk, I love how I can still do this to her. But she does sound serious. I begin kissing and sucking on the skin over her jaw and down her neck. "There's something really important..." She says. I can hear her breathing hitching and straining. My kissing her slows a little bit. Maybe she wants me to stop. If she does then I may as well-

But then she starts kissing me harder. Completely disregarding what she said earlier, I kiss her back. Maybe she's changed her mind on that one. I'm definitely not complaining though.

My hands work their way through Clary's hair, wanting to run my hands through it freely but unfortunately I'm restricted by that elastic that's holding her hair in place. I quickly fix that, trying to pull the elastic out of her hair as gently as possible without pulling her hair or causing discomfort. Her hair falls over her shoulders and she sighs lightly into me.

I feel Clary's hand brush against the hem of my Tshirt and that's all the go I need to break the kiss and remove my shirt. Clary's small and cold hands start touching my slightly too warm skin. Then suddenly I'm moaning softly against Clary's lips, she doesn't even realize what she's doing is driving me insane. Just the feeling of her hands on my skin is doing this.

Clary's name slips out my mouth in the form of a moan which surprises me a little. But what surprises me even more is Clary breaking the kiss to remove the tight long sleeved shirt she was wearing.

This leaves Clary's upper half bare except for her turquoise bra and I cannot stop staring. This girl is so beautiful. And amazingly sexy. I want to tell her, right now. But before I get the chance Clary's hands hold my shoulders firmly and pull us back together, causing our lips to clash.

"Jace." I hear Clary's voice say my name, it comes out as a moan. What she says next surprises me but also makes my heart race even quicker then it was before. "Bedroom." She states quickly before our lips reconnect. "Down the hall and take a right."

Is this really happening?

Clary holds me tight as I carry her, trying to remember the directions she gave me is getting extremely difficult with Clary's hands on me, her lips on my neck and her body pressed against mine. But I finally push open a door, I don't take much time in looking at the room, all I gather is it seems like a room Clary would live in. It's got white walls, it's quite bright and I can see a stack of messy art supplies on a desk across the room.

Clarissa slides back onto her feet, looking at me carefully before undoing her jeans and sliding them down her short perfect legs and kicking them off of her small feet. This reveals most of Clary's naked body and I feel myself harden just at the sight of Clary in her underwear.

Clary's confidence throws me off, but it's all moving way too fast for me to comment on it.

Our lips meet again and I let my hands roam over the newly exposed skin of her legs and her hips. I hear soft moans escape from Clary's mouth and I feel her slowly direct us both towards her bed.

I have the time to undo the buckle of my belt and push my pants down my legs before we fall onto her bed together. I land on top, but stable myself of my arms, not wanting to crush Clary.

Clary's hands direct my hands to the clasp of her bra.

"Jace." She states impatiently against my lips. I move the straps down with my teeth, finally I find the clasp of Clarissa's bra and once it's undone it comes off. I discard it somewhere on the ground, not caring where I put it, just focusing on Clary's heaving chest underneath me.

Before thinking it through, I place my lips on Clary's chest, not on her breasts, just above them. Then I start to suck on her skin, hoping I leave marks that'll later remind her of what we've done. I hear Clary groan and feel her grip tighten on my hair, it hurts when she pulls at my hair but I really don't care.

Clary's hands move from my hair to my back where her nails dig into my skin before they move down to the elastic waistband of my underwear. She grinds into me gently, this seems to make my vision blur with this amazing sensation. I feel myself harden, almost painfully. Then my underwear are off and all that's left between us is the thin material of Clary's panties. My hands travel down Clary's body and rest over the material of her panties, I feel them and notice that they're already extremely wet. I rub her gently through the fabric and Clary's groans.

"Fuck." She says loudly. Clary never swears, or at least she never used to, but I don't think she seriously thought of that word. It may have just slipped out. But I remember how Clary would just let go with me.

Suddenly her panties are off, I discard them somewhere unimportant.

Clary is completely naked and completely perfect. Her chest moves up and down and her fragile fingers are trembling. I move down between Clary's legs, my lips meet the inside of Clary's thighs.

"Oh Jace!" She gasps my name, this makes me smile slightly, I love it when I get her like this. I begin to suck carefully on Clary's clitoris. Clarissa reacts just how I wanted her too. She makes a gasping noise that hitches slightly and I can't help but thinking how completely adorable she is.

"Please don't stop." Her breaths come out in quick and short pants. I add my fingers, thrusting them softly into her and quicken the actions of my tongue.

Then Clary goes quiet, I feel Clary's whole body flush and she tightens around my fingers. I thrust into her one last time, making sure that this is the hardest and that I go deep into her. With that Clary sighs my name gently and an orgasm racks through her whole body.

I suck on the inside of her thigh, hopefully leaving a mark that'll later be a reminder of what we're currently doing.

Once Clary's regained herself; she speak again.

"Jace..." Clary pauses to gasp slightly as I bite down on the sensitive skin of her inner and upper thigh. "I need you... Right now."

"As you wish." I reply softly, almost to happy to comply, causing and watching Clary experiencing an orgasm has gotten me painfully aroused. I move back up and our lips meet once again.

"I want you." I hear Clary whimper. And then I move into her gently and I feel Clary grip my hair. My god she's tight. We pick up a steady pace and it feels incredible,

"By the angel! Jace!" Clary's nail dig painfully into my back as I thrust into her again. I don't care about that though, the small flare of pain from her nails are nothing compared to the pleasure I'm feeling. The five years of pain and just plain want is resurfacing and all I want in these moments is Clary. All I've wanted since I've laid my eyes on her is Clary. In the past five years while Clary was gone I did nothing. Well, nothing girl wise, I couldn't so much as kiss another girl after she left me. For some reason even after knowing Clary wouldn't come back, and seriously knowing we weren't together, it still would have felt like cheating. Which was- is something I'd never do to my Clary. Part of that is what makes this feel so good, but it's Clary, everything with her just feels right and completely perfect, even though I keep telling myself this may just be sex, it's never been like that with this girl.

Then again things may have changed with five years.

All I can do is moan in response and Clary whimpers into my ear: "Don't stop."

This makes me go faster, wanting to hear Clary moan my name as she lets go again.

"Clary..." I grunt and continue as I feel Clary's walls clamp down around me.

"Jace." She gasps. "Baby, I'm close."

She called me baby.

We used to do that, call each other sweet things: babe, darling, love. Letting other people know we are each other's, that's probably just some left over form of reflex from when she used to love me.

But my focus is stuck on this right now, my beautiful Clary writhing with pleasure below me and groaning my name. Clary bites down on my shoulder softly and then we're there there. We come together, signifying that even after 5 years our bodies are still completely in sync. Clary's whole body tenses completely and then slowly relaxes as she rides out her orgasm underneath me. She shuts her eyes and she moans my name continuously. I make sure I don't crush her by collapsing onto her in exhaustion.

I move out of Clary and roll off of her.

We both take a minute to calm down, we're still touching, Clary's legs are tangled with mine, our hips pressed close together and her head pressed in the crook of my neck.

"That was fantastic." Whispers Clary. It was. But I'm not sure if that was right. That was the first time we've slept together without telling each other we love each other.

And that sounded horribly stupid.

"When was the last time you did that?" I ask calmly. Not usually a question that I'd ask, but it just came out and I must admit I am curious. I manage to make it sound legitimate though.

"I haven't for the longest time." She responds breathlessly, she hints at something though. Does she mean she hasn't done this since she left? "What about you?" She asks.

"Not since you left." I state quickly and that's the complete truth. I don't want anything that isn't Clary. And I really tried to not feel that way. About 7 months after she left Isabelle was convinced I needed to get laid. She kept reminding me how easy it was. Girls still threw themselves at me but I just wasn't interested.

Clary seems to go silent.

I move my head and bury it into Clary's neck. Not to kiss her, just loving how close we are. My arm drapes over her stomach and I trace small patterns over her hip bone.

"Jace?" I hear Clary ask.

"Yeah?"

"Was this a mistake?"


End file.
